


Porcelain

by RavyOliSykes



Category: Little ashes, Maurice (1987), Total Eclipse (1995)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavyOliSykes/pseuds/RavyOliSykes
Summary: "Nisus and Euryalus. Art, living sculpture, hands moving on their bodies."





	Porcelain

The poet,   
sitting on his little chair   
near the window. Evening.   
He’s watching his bed,   
thinking about himself,   
his ego, his physical human being.   
A man is lying in there   
evanescently naked, only covered in silk:   
white porcelain skin,   
shoulder- lenght raven wavy hair,   
dark green eyes,   
thin, smiling crimson lips,   
chiseled face.   
His love is there:   
staring at him, starving,   
waiting for the poet to come,   
to paint the paper with rhymes,   
with verses about his beauty,   
about their love,   
about their ancient passion.   
Nisus and Euryalus.   
Art, living sculpture,   
hands moving on their bodies.   
The poet’s spleen:   
quiet town,   
night breeze,   
flowers’ scent in his room.   
The poet is pouring a liquid   
from his mouth to the lover’s,   
a cold and dense liquid;   
it could be red wine   
or just golden honey.   
Withered petals out from their mouths,   
broken words.   
Moonlight reflects on the ink,   
on their bodies   
covered in silk.   
Sempiternal nights.   
The poet is nothing but   
a reflection of what he wants.   
Now they’re feeling like gods,   
like heroes after a victory,   
Patroclus and Achilles;   
lying in bed,   
watching the ceiling.


End file.
